


The Stranger In The Woods

by JRocky



Category: Slender (Video Game), Slender Man Mythos, Slender: The Arrival, Slender: The Eight Pages
Genre: Other, Slenderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRocky/pseuds/JRocky
Summary: It hides between the thick foliage, camouflaging between the branches. It observes silently, while slowly inducing you to madness. It looks at you with its cadaverous white face, and patiently waits. Nobody knows its intentions. No one has survived with sufficient sanity an encounter to describe its actions. Nobody knows what it is, what it does, or what it seeks. The mystery surrounds it like the mist that always seems to appear around, which has turned it into a true faceless evil.This is an old story, i wrote it back i the day when  Slenderman was popular.This is my version of Slenderman's origin.





	The Stranger In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first stories i ever wrote. I don't write like this anymore :P  
> Also, i wrote this story originally in spanish, but i did my best to translate it. It was pretty hard, i have far more vocabulary in spanish than english.

People say that there’s a creature that prowls in the woods. It hides between the thick foliage, camouflaging between the branches. It observes silently, while slowly inducing you to madness. It looks at you with its cadaverous white face, and patiently waits.

Nobody knows its intentions. No one has survived with sufficient sanity an encounter to describe its actions. Nobody knows what it is, what it does, or what it seeks.

It lives in wild solitude, wandering aimlessly. However, it has been sighted in populated areas occasionally; usually in places with a large presence of children, who have no idea of what creeps around.

The mystery surrounds it like the mist that always seems to appear around, which has turned it into a true faceless evil.

That’s what popular knowledge dictates. However, what people don’t know is that this enigmatic being has indeed a tragic origin. Many conjectures are made about it, and some of them get to be dangerous. This is why I will relate his story below, to run the veil of his mysterious past.

Part of him was born into a well-off family. He never experienced the shortage or the need. Without exceptional abilities, he was born essentially human. However, since he met people his age, he always felt unhappy. If someone was always the victim of the heavy jokes, rumors and prejudices of his companions, it was him.

At home he felt misunderstood, helpless, or too useless to ask for help. A silent victim.

The last day of high school he didn’t stop thinking that he wanted to go to college. Start again in a place where no one knew him. Start a new life. Be successful, recognized, appreciated.

But on the way home, the boys in their cars passed by and shouted hostile things. Evidently they had deviated from their path only for that purpose.

After an endless journey he came to his house, and found three huge guys waiting for him at the door. They claimed that they had gone there to give him a gift; something that would compensate for the fact that he planned not to attend the graduation party.

They immobilized him, took his key, and threw it into the sewer. Then his pants were soaked with beer. And they left him lying on the ground.

As the windows had bars, he had to wait until his mother came home.

He spent the afternoon sitting, watching the shadows grow as the sun approached his retreat.

When his parents finally arrived, he did not say a word of what had happened. He knew it had no case.

He went down to the basement and took a rope. It was the same rope he'd held so many times, tempted to put an end to everything. But that day he had finally decided to do it. He no longer believed in a new beginning.

However, he didn’t want to do it in his basement. Just imagining his mother's reaction felt worse than death. It was then that he decided to go out into the street, to find some solitary place.

He had done something similar other times, so he had no trouble finding an abandoned alley. This occasion it was in the back of a pharmaceutic building. He hung the rope from a tube and knotted one end so that it fit his neck. He had practiced the procedure several times, in the solitude of his basement.

Suddenly, a voice spoke behind him.

-What are you doing?

The boy turned, and answered in a grim voice:

-None of your business

-You look sad. Is that rope for what I think it is?

-I just ... I want to get this over with. Go away. I'm fine

-Are you crazy? I will not leave now that I've seen what you plan to do

The boy began to untie the rope.

-Then I'll go somewhere else.

-Hey, I think I can help you. What would you tell me if I offered you a new life?

-What do you mean?

-Recognition, prestige and a new beginning wherever you want. I'm Professor W. Grant, and I'm working on an investigation. If you agree to help me, I will give you part of the credit. Your name will have relevance in scientific circles, and from there you can move in the direction you want. I am willing to give any name you tell me

-What sort of investigation?

-If I tell you, you won’t be able to go back. If you really want to know, enter the building. I will show it to you

The professor entered, followed by the boy. He led him to an underground laboratory with a thick insulating door.

-If you go through this door, you will inevitably be part of this, boy.

-It's okay. I have nothing to lose

The door opened. It was about a feet and a half thick, with a vacuum chamber inside.

They crossed the doorframe, and the first thing the boy saw was the adiabatic traps in which some strange, ethereal creatures were trapped, twisting like slugs when touching salt, while they emitted a frightful howl, that was slightly muted by the walls of the container.

-These forms of life, in my opinion, are the consummation of creation. By my calculations they can live hundreds of years, and can only be destroyed if they are exposed to temperatures below 195.8 ° C or deprived of food for more than six months. That is, they are virtually indestructible. As for the screams, it is a necessary evil. They are only visible to the human eye while they feel pain

The boy watched the traps, startled.

-Fascinating, don’t you think? They can manipulate electric fields like nothing I've ever seen before. I haven’t been able to recreate this in a synthetic way, but I have in an organic way. Biological technology is the next great leap of civilization, I am sure

As soon as he recovered from the impression, the boy began to suspect what the professor needed. With his voice trembling, he asked

-And why do you need my help?

Professor Grant looked into the boy's eyes, as if to say with his expression "don’t be scared." He spoke in a calmed tone, thinking carefully every word.

-What I'm going to say sounds strange, but believe me, it's totally safe. I have found a way to fuse animal cells with the substance that makes up their plasma body. I can give you their skills, at least partially. I would try with one of your fingers, nothing to compromise your life. If the experiment goes well, we'll both be rich, do you understand?

The boy was slowly backing away, unsure of what to do. The presence of those creatures, their pain, caused him deep fear. The professor noticed this, and gave space to the boy.

-If you want, I can give you a few minutes to process it

There was no answer.

-This must be very weird for you. But I'm trusting you because I think you deserve better. We can both benefit from this

The creatures were still screaming. Probably they had been like this for days. And yet the professor was calmed, and even enthusiastic. There was something he didn’t like about Grant, but he couldn’t tell exactly what.

-You just have to sign something and we'll be partners. Where did I leave the paper? Wait a minute. I know I left it somewhere around here

The boy walked around the laboratory, watching with suspicion all that was there. Test tubes, cables, tools. Most of that equipment could be found in his high school lab or in a hardware store, perhaps with the exception of the vacuum pumps.

However, not so long after, he found a plastic box on one of the metal tables, it was seven feet long. For some reason, its appearance seemed suspicious. It was not sealed like the adiabatic traps, so it contained no creatures. Slowly he lifted the lid, and what he saw inside horrified him.

Meanwhile, the professor took out a paper and pen from his cramped briefcase. The boy closed the box again, but he couldn’t hide his fright.

-What is it, boy?

-I don’t want to be part of this! I'm leaving!

-I told you, you can’t go back. Better cooperate and everything will turn out well. I'm trying to help you. You have my word of ...

-I'm not interested! I'll give you anything, but let me go.

-I'm afraid I can’t do that. Besides, you were about to commit suicide out there. What kind of person would I be if I turned my back on you after that?

-There are corpses in there! Fluorescent corpses! And their faces... they look horrified. One of them looks like he was stabbed, the other one has a broken throat!

The professor didn’t say a word. The boy walked to the door, but W. took him by the arm and pulled him towards the back of the lab.

-They were a nuisance. I made them a test, an advance. I did it in the name of science. You will help me, whether you want it or not

-What kind of monster are you?

The boy released himself and walked away from him.

-Monster? I? I'm trying to save you. But you're not leaving me any choice. The most logical way to proceed is cooperating. We're still on time. What do you say?

-Go to hell!

The professor sighed. He took a small darts gun from his pocket and shot the young man.

When he woke up, he had both hands and feet tightly tied to a glass table. He was wearing a suit that looked like one piece of thick black plastic.

Professor W. was watching through a thick window. In front of his mouth he was holding a tape recorder, speaking loud and clear.

"This is Professor Grant’s log. Starting the experiment 84-B. The subject is in optimal health. The laboratory's ambient temperature is 20 degrees Celsius. The effects of the tranquilizer have been dissipated."

A flash of green light began to bathe the young man's body. He tried to break free, but he was well restraint.

"The ionization of the body is happening without side effects"

-Hey! Let me go! What is this?!

 _-I am ionizing you to become the receiver of the energetic signals of the creature with which you will merge. I promise it won’t hurt-_   he said through a speaker.

-You said you would fuse only a finger!                    

_-Well, let's just say I decided to take it a little further. After merging, I will reverse the process and separate you again. Is that ok for you?_

-You fucking psycho!

- _How rude_

The professor walked away from the window and continued with his log.

"The subject has reached the optimum point of ionization. Releasing specimen 015"

-And ... What is this damned suit?

_-It is made of a thermal and electrical insulating material. It's to force the specimen into your cells. The tie is more of a joke. I thought you'd appreciate the irony. Besides, it has some style, don’t you think?_

A needle penetrated trough the boy's abdomen, injecting him with a bright orange liquid. His skin began to emit a whitish glow.

"The subject's cells are assimilating the plasma body of the 015 specimen. A large amount of electrical and thermal energy is being released into the environment"

The boy continued struggling against the wristbands that barely allowed any blood to flow into his hands.

"Something’s wrong, energy levels are not stabilizing, they keep rising, the containment suit is not holding up, it's a chain reaction ..."

The black suit adhered into the boy's skin, and his face started losing its features, melting them away. His body increased in size to the extent that the bonds busted.

Stumbling, he stood up and walked in circles around the room. The light that radiated from him illuminated everything.

Seeing the new being standing, a great euphoria invaded Professor Grant.

"Eureka! The next step in human evolution! The perfect being, I have achieved it! This day is historic, no more famine, no more diseases, longevity of hundreds of years!"

He was still speaking, when suddenly the professor's gaze past over a screen, which showed the boy's encephalogram. His brain patterns had changed drastically.

"This ... I didn’t contemplate this possibility. It seems that the fusion affected the subject's brain patterns. The psychological consequences of this could be serious. Note myself: Protect the brain the next time a complete fusion occurs. In this state, the subject will not be able to regulate his own energy, which is much more than I predicted”

_-Boy! Listen to me! Your energy levels are not stabilizing. Lie down on the table and I’ll begin the separation process immediately._

The boy tried to lie down on the table, but his uncontrolled movements made him fall to the floor.

-I can’t ... moooooove ... can… barely… taaaaaaalk… Heeeeeeeeelp!!... Heeeeeee……”

_-If you don’t, the consequences could be fatal! You have to get up!_

-I... caaaan’t...

The professor looked at the sensor console. Energy was reaching critical levels.

_-Don’t give up! A new life! Remember? I can still give it to you. Come on! You just have to get on the table!_

-No... I ... caaaaa...

The professor looked at the console again, and resigned, he sighed.

"If someone finds this one day, I just want you to know that everything was for science, for the progress of humanity.

_-I'm sorry boy. This is the end_

He placed the recorder inside a steel box, and sat quietly to wait.

-What did Galileo say? I think it was ... "And yet it moves"

A sudden explosion emanated from the boy and incinerated everything that was 5 meters around. The blast knocked down all the buildings on the block in a matter of seconds. And under the rubble was buried the boy, the professor, and all trace of his investigation. However, the tape recorder with his log remained intact, inside the steel box that sheltered it.

The adiabatic traps were broken, and all the creatures flew, in flames, to the upper layers of the atmosphere.

They looked like shooting stars. A torrent of small comets that ascended to the sky. Like stellar fireflies in the sky. Now, free from their captivity, they took majestic forms as they advanced, visible through the fire that burned in them.

The firemen watched them in the distance, a little astonished and at the same time frightened, without giving credit to their eyes.

It really was an unique sight.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Author's Note:**

> The graphic depictions of violence haven't appeared... but they will soon  
> *Update: No they won't. I won't keep translating it. I want to do new stuff. Sorry.


End file.
